mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario + VeggieTales: Quest For Morality
'Mario + VeggieTales: Quest For Morality '''is a crossover platformer game developed by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Bowser and the Bad Apple have joined forces to combine their worlds and send their enemies on an adventure to stop them. Along the way, Mario and friends learn some life lessons from the VeggieTales cast. Story Bob and Larry are wrapping up the filming of the latest VeggieTales video. Bob thinks taping went successfully. Just then, a portal opens up, and the countertop starts getting sucked in. Larry wonders if they're just using their imagination. Bob says no and notices that the Bad Apple, and some strange lizard man, are behind this scheme. Larry then transforms into LarryBoy and tries to put a stop to this portal. But Bob and Larry get sucked into the portal, along with everything else. Moments later, the two wake up into a mashed-up world of theirs, along with this other world. That's when Mario and Luigi run up to Bob and Larry, confused at their new visitors. Bob and Larry introduce themselves, and say that they aren't sure how they ended up here. Larry points out he saw a villain from their world use a portal to suck up everything and mash it up with their world. That's when Peach and Toadsworth come out from Peach's Castle and notify that they noticed Bowser with this villain they call the Bad Apple. Larry knows exactly who he's talking about. Bob thinks that if they team up, they can take down the two villains. Mario and Luigi love the idea. Toadsworth also suggests that the two pick up some lessons from them on their trip, because he knows the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom could use some. Mario and Luigi have Yoshi and Toad come along on the adventure, and Bob and Larry have Junior and Archibald tag along. Together, the 8 heroes set off to save their worlds and stop Bowser and the Bad Apple. Characters Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Yoshi * Larry * Bob * Junior * Archibald Non-Playable Characters * Peach * Toads * Toadsworth * Toadette * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Shy Guy * Birdo * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Pa Grape Bosses * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Dino Piranha * Bowser Jr. * Dry Bowser * Bowser * Curly * The Fib (small) * Frankencelery * Dr. Flurry * The Rumor Weed (small) * The Bad Apple * The Fib * The Mother Weed Levels There are a total of 8 worlds in this game. * Grassland Plains * Dusty Desert * Icy Slopes * Aquatic Coastline * Deep Jungle * Soaring Skies * Rock Mountain * Villainous Volcano Lessons Additionally, each world covers a lesson once taught in VeggieTales, minus the religious taste. These lessons include: * Courage from "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" * Sharing from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" * Following Directions from "Moe and the Big Exit" * Telling the Truth from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" * Self-Esteem from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" * Handling Hurt from "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" * Thankfulness from "Madame Blueberry" * Loving Your Neighbor from "Are You My Neighbor?" Music The game features music from each series to use as additional background music. In total, there are 40 songs to choose from. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey '' VeggieTales Series * VeggieTales Theme Song * God Is Bigger from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? * Good Morning George from Rack, Shack, and Benny * Big Things Too from Dave and the Giant Pickle * Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall * I'm So Blue from Madame Blueberry * The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed * I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky * Larry's High Silk Hat from Lyle the Kindly Viking * Jonah Was A Prophet from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Oh Little Joe from The Ballad of Little Joe * Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise * Bubble Rap from Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men * Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood * Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet * What We Have Learned Category:Crossover Games